The Contrast
by Ze Zorege
Summary: A new recruit. An order that cannot be rejected. Forced to choose a side. Did she make the right decision? Disclaimer: I only own the story and the OC.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Nebula Castle stood in its usual silence. Everything was quiet except for the pattering of rain and the occasional rumble of thunder.

_Clack….clack….clack_

The sound of heels clacking was heard. A young girl, a brunette, was seen making her way through the long dark corridors. The manner in which she walked gave the indication that she was used to the creepy silence.

Her name was Ryllis, one of Dark Nebula's most active members and the most powerful blader around; or so she thought.

She came up to a door but before she could knock a voice called out from the inside,

"Come in Ryllis. I've been meaning to speak to you. And don't forget to close the door. There is a new assignment. Are you interested or not?"

"Well, even if I refused I wouldn't gain much from it, would I?"

Doji replied, impassive as ever, "I have recruited a new member, a Tsubasa Otori. But the interesting part is that he volunteered himself, which is quite rare owing to the fact that most of the bladers hate us. But the point is I want you to keep an eye on him."

"Do you seriously want me to follow him around like a puppy?"

"I have already assigned someone else." Doji went on completely ignoring her. "He will arrive in a minute or two."

Just as he had finished the door opened revealing a small blond boy with green eyes. Judging by his height, he must be about eight or nine. But what stood out most was his extreme cuteness; the boy was without doubt the cutest person alive.

But before she could hug him to death, another figure revealed himself from behind the shadows. He had a long silver hair tied in a loose pony-tail and a pair of striking yellow eyes.

Doji spoke up, "Ryllis, this is Yu Tendo and Tsubasa Otori, the new recruit. Yu, Tsubasa, this is Ryllis one of our most active members. She will be your other guide, Tsubasa."

Yu blurted out, "But Doji, I thought there were no girls in Dark Nebula. Heck, I thought girls were not even allowed. She is not even worth a battle. I bet Libra can defeat her with one hit."

Well, that was shocking. Ryllis was the one who trained the amateur bladers recruited by Doji. She was the one who was responsible for producing highly skilled bladers. So the comment made by Yu was unacceptable.

So she responded back, "If that is what you think then let us battle and see who wins."

However, before the fight could get worse, Doji interrupted, "Ryllis stop it. You don't know who he is. He is one of our most strongest bladers. You don't stand a chance against him. And if I am not breaking apart your fantasy world, you are considered the strongest only in the E-Section. I think it's time I introduce you to some of the bladers. Yu, Tsubasa, you two may go now."

Ryllis was shocked. She couldn't believe that she was kept apart from the stronger bladers. She thought she knew everyone in the Dark Nebula. It was only at that time she became aware that Doji thought her to be weak. In her surprise, she didn't notice Yu and Tsubasa going away.

So the rest of the day was spent in introduction, surprises and shocks. She met the twins, Dan and Reiki; the crab, Tetsuya Watarigani; Kumasuke, Kumata and Kumaji; Ryutaro Fukami; Tobio Oike and dark Nebula's No.2, Reiji Mizuchi.

The most interesting thing for Ryllis was she learnt that the rumors about the forbidden bey, L-Drago, being in Dark Nebula's possession was true; although she wasn't allowed to meet the wielder of L-Drago. She guessed Doji must have thought it too risky to allow her.

She also learnt about Dark Nebula's true intention, to unleash the power of Lighting L-Drago so that they could 'rule the world' or something.

According to Ryllis the day was not wasted. She learnt a whole bunch of things. So returning to her room, she silently thought of the next day; the day she would start her assignment.

**][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][**

-**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. While writing it seemed so long but now it looks like though I was over-estimating myself. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ryllis met up with Tsubasa and began their training as ordered.

During the training, Ryllis could not keep her eyes away from Tsubasa. At first she thought it was because of her usual behavior; to watch his performance and determine his strength. But this was different. She debated with herself on whether she loves him or not. At last she came to the conclusion that she only admired him.

A little while later, Tsubasa was summoned to Doji's office for his first assignment. He was asked to spy on their enemies' progress and was shown their pictures.

At this moment Yu turned his head to the screen and noticed that 'Ben-ben', 'Kenchi' and 'Yo-yo' are friends with Gingka too.

"So Tsubasa, together with Yu, monitor them and report back."

"I am sure I can do it all by myself" Tsubasa replied looking at Yu.

"Hey, are you saying that because you think I am small huh? Well listen up, I can complete this mission in less than half of the time you take."

"Stop bickering. I need both of you on this mission, and remember that you are doing this for Ryuga. Now you may go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gingka's interview went horribly wrong for he rushed up to the camera and exclaimed loudly,

"HEY KENTA! CAN YOU SEE ME?"

In the meantime, the DJ got to the point, while trying to get him off the camera, "Gingka let's get ...hmp… straight to the point. So …hmp… what's the secret of your power?"

"The secret to my power? Oh right, the secret to my power is MADOKA'S HOMEMADE HUMBURGERS. Hey Madoka, you watchin' ?"

Finally the DJ was able to tear him away form the camera (to the relief of Kenta and Madoka who were watching the broadcast) and announced the details of the upcoming battle,

"THE NEXT TOURNAMENT WILL HAVE TWO CONTESTS GOING ON SIMULTANEOUSLY AT GLEN VALLEY-IN THE FOREST AND THE STREAM!"

Kenta decided to participate and while waiting in the line he bumped into Hyoma who was also waiting for his turn. When asked about his decision, Kenta replied that the Forest Match is better suited for him and Flame Saggittario.

"In that case I will participate in the Stream Match."

Seeing that Kenta was confused Hyoma explained, "I think it will be fun if we are together because I also want to see the results of your training. But it would be better if we don't compete for the same points, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right"

At that moment an eagle flew overhead.

Soon the battles start.

Hyoma and Kenta advancded through each round with ease.

[\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\][\]

Tsubasa and Yu arrived at the entrance to find that the match had already started. On seeing them the receptionist protested,

"Uh….the match has already started, sir. You can't go inside"

"Well, so which one would you like to compete?" Tsubasa asked Yu, ignoring the receptionist.

"Since I have battled Kenchi before, I prefer the Stream Match" replied Yu, also ignoring her.

"Okay, in that case, I will participate in the Forest Match"

So, despite her protests, both bladers' went into the match.

* * *

Meanwhile, a fierce battle was going on to decide Hyoma's final competitor. Between the sounds of metals clashing, the blader's heard a cry,

"HEY! Let me join TOO!" and the match was interrupted for a beyblade had knocked the others out.

Hyoma looked up to see that the intruder was Yu – the winner of the Survival Battle.

Hyoma agreed to battle; on one condition – if they battle on his preferred ground i.e. the Raging Rapids Stage.

######

On the other hand, although Kenta had already won the Forest Match, he accepted Tsubasa's challenge, much to the dismay of the DJ.

" 3 "

" 2 "

" 1 "

"LET IT RIP!"

Yu was pleased with Hyoma's level of skill, for he dodged all of his attacks with Wind Storm Assualt, "I can't wait to have fun."

However Hyoma revealed that he picked the stage to prevent Yu from using his Ant Lion Sand Trap move because if it is used, then both their beyblades would fall into the water. Hyoma decided to end their battle with his special move – Horn Throw Destruction.

But he was in for a surprise when Yu used Sonic Wave. The move protected Libra from water. "NEVER _UNDERESTIMATE_ LIBRA! YOU HEAR ME!"

Hyoma had miscalculated and decided to give it his all in the last attack. But despite his best efforts Yu emerged as the winner.

######

Kenta's attempts to attack Tsubasa proved to be a failure as the latter dodged all his attacks. Soon Tsubasa studied all of Kenta's attacks and decided it was time for him to go on the offensive.

Tsubasa sent his bey – Earth Eagle 145WD – high up in the air to perform an aerial attack sending Flame Saggittario flying. The attacks were so relentless that Saggittario was not able to land on the ground.

Unable to think clearly, Kenta turned away.

Tsubasa yelled at him for turning away and pointed out that Saggittario had not given up yet.

That got Kenta's attention and was able to move his bey to safety. He attacked Eagle with Flame Claw but failed as the match was won by Tsubasa with Eagle's special move – Metal Wing Smash.

At the end of the tounament, Hyoma and Kenta consoled each other. Hyoma realised that he should have learnt his lesson during his battle with Gingka; he thought that he had the advantage with the location but it wasn't enough. Kenta also learnt that he needs to give it his all and not quit when things get tough; 'just like Gingka'. Both of them accepted the fact that there were many things left to learn and went on their ways.

* * *

Back at the Dark Nebula Headquarters Doji congratulated Tsubasa and Yu on a job well done.

Yu brushed it off saying that it was easy altough Tsubasa warned him that it'll probably not be so easy next time.

Ignoring Tsubasa's comment, Yu asked Doji for another assignment. He had a lot of fun battling Hyoma and even suggested battling with Tsubasa.

Tsubasa put him off saying that he has no interest playing with little kids. Yu became annoyed and started a quarrel.

Doji watched on, thinking that both Yu and Tsubasa are progressing 'helping' Ryuga and L-Drago very much.

I=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=I

**A/N: Sorry if my dialogues didn't match the ones in the anime. I have forgotten almost everything; I even had to look up on Wikipedia. And, before I forget, this story is based on Metal Fusion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now to continue on with my greatest mistake:**

* * *

Ryllis heard about the success of Tsubasa's and Yu's mission. She was now waiting for their return from Doji's office so that she could deliver the latest news about Battle Bladers. She had spent the majority of the time thinking about the former. She was in love with him; even though she denied it all the time. She was in love with his gorgeous silver hair, his hypnotizing eyes and his …. everything.

The sound Yu's voice was heard. Finally they were coming outside after talking God-knows-what with Doji.

"Welcome back. I heard your assignment was a big success."

"Bah! It was nothing. I thought that Hyoma was stronger than that" Yu replied.

"I see."

But Tsubasa and Yu were already walking away so she walked into Doji's office. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Sir, could I speak with you?"

"Hmm?"

"Like you have told me I have already acquired fifty thousand points."

"Good job and congratulations! And about Tsubasa, did you find anything about him, anything at all?"

"I regret to inform you that I have found nothing suspicious about him."

Doji looked at her, disappointed, "Okay, now that you are here do you know of any upcoming challenge matches? The others are yet to reach 50000."

"From what I have heard, there is only one challenge match left."

"Good, inform Yu and Tsubasa. But before that, tell Tetsuya I want to see him. I have something else to take care of."

"Yes sir." Ryllis replied, going out. She hated him for bossing her around (even though he is her boss).

* * *

After delivering Doji's message to Tetsuya, she went off in search of Yu and Tsubasa. She found Yu in his room.

"What do you want?"

"Well … heh … heh … Doji told me that you still haven't got fifty thousand points so he asked me to inform you that there is only one challenge match left. Ahem … so you need to participate if you want to compete in the Battle Bladers tournament."

"I already know that. In fact I had signed up for the match. What about you? How did you manage to earn fifty thousand in such a short time?"

"Doji did not want me to participate in the more – you know – obvious matches. So it was very easy. I just participated on some challenge matches where there were thousands of inexperienced bladers around and I defeated all of them and got my entry card into the Battle Bladers."

"Oh I see. Then are you scared of fighting strong bladers?"

"Not at all."

* * *

After her conversation with Yu she found Tsubasa on the roof. He seemed to be star gazing. So she coughed so that he would be startled.

"Oh! Ryllis, what are you doing out here?"

"Doji wants you to participate in the upcoming challenge match."

"Yeah right, he wants me to acquire fifty thousand points."

She stood there for some time, unsure of what to do. She should probably go to the training room to prepare for the tournament but now seemed like a good time to confess her feelings. Of course, she could not just say out loud that she loves him. That would be stupid of her.

"Mind if I join you?" she questioned, immediately regretting it but it was too late for the words were already out of her mouth.

"Sure I don't mind."

They sat in silence for some time. The extreme quietness was getting on her nerves so in order to start a conversation she asked about his early life. But he just answered her questions and did not bother to take up the conversation. Again she babbled on about her time as a blader, the Dark Nebula and many other things until she fell into an embarrassed silence. He was as silent as a grave.

Dusk was approaching and it was time for her to go to her room.

"Um…..Tsubasa I think I should go back to my room."

When he did not respond she just got up and turned away.

"Ryllis, can I say something?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

She was dumbfounded. Did he really mean it or was it just a dream? Did he really love her?

"I know it's sudden but I actually love you from the very first time I saw you. I would understand if you don't want me but I want you to understand that I –"

"I love you too."

There she said it. It wasn't that hard. Sure, he did confess before her but she was relieved – relieved that she was spared the long, hard way of confessing one's feelings; relieved that she was able to tell him without stammering and, best of all, relieved that he also loved her back.

They hold each others' hands and took a glance together at the rising moon in its full glory.

* * *

**A/N: From now on I will be updating this story slowly. It is taking up too much of my head that I don't have enough thought left for other things.**


End file.
